Darkest Dreams
by Jerky
Summary: Raven is free to show her emotions and to admit her feelings to a special someone. But for after her 'awakening'. Vamp fic. RobStar RaeBB Cy?
1. I

Darkest Dreams

Chapter 1

Raven was in her room going through her collection of books. She was checking for something new to read. Most of her books were given to her before she left Azarath. She went past many that she read before. She was about to give up her search when she found one.

"Finally.." she said as she pulled the 'new' book from it's place on her shelf. She floated over to her bed, sat cross legged, and read the title. " "The Tale of a Nosferatu" …. A vampire book.. something Beast Boy might even read… if he did anyway.."

As she began to read the book, something was watching her. She was too in to the book to notice anything. It completely captivated her. The author, she assumed, wrote from the view of a vampire who had to suffer through his life alone. She went centuries without a companion. The story reminded Raven of herself; alone with no one else like her. Strange and dark without anyone else. Raven felt so much emotion from the book, a few novels fell of her self.

"Well, I'm finished and I need to meditate.." She closed her eyes and began to chant her words. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos.."

"By the power of the Land of Shadows, Rise to my command.." came a strange female voice.

Raven instantly came out of her meditation and looked around her room. "Who's there!" Someone just said the translation of her Celtic words.

"Raven Roth… I wish to give you what I had…" A ghostly figure approached Raven's bed.

"y-You're the vampire!"

"Yes. You have read my diary.. did you like my life?"

".. no.. It was ..saddening.. It made me think about how I have no one…"

"You're wrong."

"Excuse me?"

"You try to hind it but you do have someone in your heart."

Raven was a little surprised. "_How could she know!" _She thought "You must be mistaken."

"No.. I am not.. His name is Garfield Logan.. Correct?"

"How did you kno- I mean, how could you think that? Beast Boy? Please.."

"I don't know who he is Raven, all I know is he is someone you wish to be with.."

Raven dropped her head in depression. She was right. She had liked Beast Boy sense the incident with Malchior. That was dampened when Adonis showed up, but when he transformed into the beast.. his darker side showed how much he cared for her. It became clear. All those times he did something immature around her, it was because he didn't know how to express himself. She read his mind once while he was asleep. He was dreaming of her. Nothing perverted, just being with her; smiling, enjoying each others company, until. _"He kissed me.. not really me; a dream version but.. he kissed me.." _Raven brought her fingers to her lips. She wished she had experienced it. It always seemed to her that she would go through life alone. Here she was, talking to someone that had gone through that.

"I can't show emotion, therefore I can't be with him.." She wanted to cry, but like always; she had to remain strong and hold her emotions in. Still, a tear escaped her eyes.

"Come child, don't be sad.." The vampire wiped away her tear and drew her into a sister-like hug. "You know why I didn't finish it?"

"… you committed suicide?" Raven asked sorrowfully.

"No dear. I decided to take my fate into my own hands and…." She lifted up her left hand. "I found someone.."

"You turned someone into a vampire for love?"

"Yes. That diary reminded me of all my depression, so I got rid of it. I later met a young mortal and we fell in love. You see, he was a training to be a priest and hated that he couldn't stay with me.. so.. I turned him.. when he fell asleep they all believed he was truly dead. However, I went to his grave and he awoke with me. We lived together for many years. After a while, we no longer drank; we felt that our love was enough. We died in each others' arms."

"That is so sad.."

" Sad? How is being with the one you love sad? Jeremiah, tell me. How is that sad?"

Another dark figure came forth from the shadows. "I don't know my love.." He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, cheek, then lips. "I love you Elizabeth."

"Raven" Elizabeth spoke "I want to give you this gift. You may not remember any of this and sense it won't be in the traditional way but you will have a slight thirst for blood and some dark powers. Also, you'll be able to express all of your emotions."

Raven was stunned. "Why are you doing this?"

"I wish you happiness, Raven. That is all. Do you accept this?"

Raven thought about it. A chance to love, to laugh, to be free! But, at what cost? The senseless murder of others? To never be in the sun? Her decision was very hard to make, but she wanted to do something for herself for once.

"Yes, I do."

Elizabeth nodded and placed a hand on Raven's neck and another over her forehead. "Now….Awaken!"

"Raven! Awaken! Friend, you have slept long enough!"

"ugh.. Starfire…" Raven got out of bed. And got dressed. "Weird dream… if only it were real.."

"When do you think she'll realize her awakening my love?"

"Soon Jeremiah, soon"


	2. II

Praise be to BlackNapalm/Comrade for tha idea! I can't do shit without you!

After a full day, the Titans were back at their tower relaxing. All of them were completely exhausted except Raven.

"Rae. Could you go check the blood in the infirmary? If it's gone bad or about to, get rid of it." Cyborg asked.

"Sure" She replied in monotone. She didn't understand why she wasn't tired. She had done just as much as everyone else. Beast Boy was so worn out, he couldn't transform; Raven had to help him into the T-car. She sat in the back seat with him and he fell asleep with his head on her shoulder. She didn't mind. Cyborg was too tired to notice and just kept his eyes on the road and Starfire and Robin rode together on the R-cycle.

Raven smiled as she made her way to the room. "He looked kind of cute like that.." Raven was stunned at what she just said. Cute? She quickly looked around to see if anything was damaged and nothing was. "I need to settle down or I'll break something"

She went to the cooler and started to check the dates of the I.V. bags. She soon found one that ran our the next day. "Now to get rid of it.." All of a sudden, one of her fingernails punctured the bag. Blood seeped out onto her fingers. Her eyes widened as she saw the red liquid.. She became over came with a uncontrollable thirst. She quickly licked her fingers, taking in all of the taste. Before, blood was just bitter metallic tasting substance. Now, it had a wonderful taste to her. Better than anything before. She brought her mouth over the hole and began to drink all that was in the bag. Warming sensations rushed through her body. This was the most incredible experience ever.

After taking her fill, she was breathing heavily. She felt so full, like she had eaten a very large meal. She through the bag away and went into the bathroom. She was a bit relieve to see that she had a reflection. She opened her mouth to reveal that her top canines had grown a few centimeters and were now fangs.

"Thank you.. Well, I guess I won't have to kill anyone.." She said before leaving.

In the living room, Starfire was cuddled up next to Robin and both were asleep. She had her head on his chest and her arms around him and Robin had an arm around her waist.

"Glad to see they finally admitted it.." Raven said to herself. She made some tea and left for her room. On the way, she heard loud snoring coming from Cyborg's room. Continuing on, she made her way to her door, but she didn't want to go inside.. "maybe.. I should check on him.." It wasn't like her to be this bold, but it also wasn't like her to be able to express emotion or drink blood. She walked to Beast Boy's room. Inside, It was messy as always. He laid on the floor, he didn't have enough energy to make it to the bed.

"Raven?" He said sleepily. "That you?"

"Yeah."

"Could you help me up?"

"..I guess.." Raven surrounded his body in a black aura and lifted him up to the bottom bunk. She went to him, took off his shirt and pulled the blanket up to his chest. _"I never knew he looked like that!"_

"Rae? What is it?"

"Nothing. Good night Garfield."

"Goodnight Rae." His body reacted to his instincts, he lifted himself up and kissed her lightly on the lips. He fell down onto his pillow asleep, not knowing what just took place.

Raven's pale face was bright red. She quickly opened a portal and went to her room. "What just happened?" Raven was completely shocked. It was as if her dreams were coming true all at once.

"I-I need to sleep.. maybe that'll help.."

"What happened dear?"

Raven nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of the voice. "Elizabeth!"

"Yes child?"

"I think it's safe to say my transformation worked."

"Glad to hear it." She smiled softly. The smile reminded Raven of her mother. It was very comforting. "Well, what happened?" Elizabeth asked.

"He kissed me.. He was very tired and didn't know what he was doing but.. he kissed me.."

"He didn't know what he was doing, but his other side probably did.." The other voice came from the darkness. The calm voice of Jeremiah. "Now that you can feel, when do you plan on telling him how you feel?"

"Well… I'm not sure." Her voice emphasized this. She kept her eyes on the floor.

"Don't worry my dear. You know he cares for you, and you care for him; so what's the problem?" Elizabeth asked.

"The problem is I have never done anything like this before. I have never been in love. What was it like for you two?"

"Very difficult.. but only because we wore a vampire and a training priest. We were together in spirit but we couldn't be around each other. My ruse of death brought us together."

"That's right Jeremiah; and we've been together from life to after-life." She hugged her love before turning her attention back to Raven. "Do it when you feel it is right, dear. Do not force it."

"Thank you." Raven covered her mouth and yawned.

"Time for bed." Elizabeth said.

"Goodnight young one." With that, Raven went to bed and Elizabeth and Jeremiah went back into the shadows.

(BB/VRae, all tha way! Please review.)


	3. III

Much love to all my readers!

Beast boy awoke in the bottom bunk of his bed. He didn't remember much of anything from the night before. One thing did stick out.

"Rae…" The fact that Raven helped him into bed made him show his large tooth baring grin. He didn't remember the kiss, but if he had; he would smile just as much. He took a quick shower before getting dressed and heading to the kitchen and living room. On the way he noticed Raven leaving her room so ran to walk beside her.

"Hey Rae! How's it goin' ?" The smiling changeling asked.

Raven had her hood on, hiding a blush. "Um. Alright." She tried her best to stay monotone.

"Sleep well?"

"Uh.. yeah."

The two had no major topic to discuss and neither felt the need to tell their feelings yet so they continued to walk in silence.

Upon entering the living room, they were greeted by Starfire with a morning hug.

"Welcome to a new day friends!"

"Uh.. thanks" they both replied in unison.

"Hey Rae, B. Lemme guess. Tea?" Cyborg handed Raven a cup of her herbal tea and turned to Beast Boy. " and… bacon?"

"Dude! That's like cannibalism to me!"

"Dude, chill, tofu bacon.." The half metal Titan handed him a plate.

"Oh! Thanks!"

Raven was trying very hard to keep her eyes off Beast Boy, and Beast Boy was trying to do the same. He glanced over at her and began to stare.

"..dude.. how can anyone be so beautiful?..."

"You should just tell 'er B." Cyborg suggested

"Dude, every time I try; I screw it up and do something stupid… Maybe I should just give up on it.. I had a shot at a crush.. that's all I'll ever have.."

"Hey.. don't do that man. Just tell her. Man if anyone deserves someone to love, it's y'all two."

Beast Boy took in Cyborg's words and smiled. He unwittingly kept his eyes glued on Raven, until she looked at him. Both blushed madly and turned around quickly.

"Dude!.." He hid his face with his gloved hand.

"Why did I do that!" _"What's wrong with me? Just because I'm free to experience emotion doesn't mean I should show it constantly.."_ Raven was very glad she was wearing her hood at this moment.

"It seems my lil sis has a thing for you too.."

"..r-r-really!"

"Yeah…"

"Dude!" Beast Boy felt like jumping for joy.

Before anything else could take place, the alarm went off.

"Titans!" Robin spoke "We've got a new thief."

"What's he stealin'?" Cyborg asked.

"Blood.." Robin had a surprised look on his face. "He's at the blood bank. Let's go!"

"_A blood bank.."_ Raven thought. _"Great.. at least I'm still full"_

"Jeremiah.."

"Yes love, what is it?"

" I think our son has returned…"

"Damn it.."


	4. IV

WorthlessDeath, BlackNapalm, Neko 1392, KT, EtnieGirl711, Free Desert Wind, Blanchie the Blonde, Blue Lantern, and Rikagirls. I love you guys! More good reviews please!

Should I go up on tha ratin from now on? You decide.

Chapter 4

The dark, and cloudy day seemed to amplify the severity of the actions that had taken place. As the Titans arrived at the blood bank, it became apparent that the thief wasn't there for money. There was a nurse out front, her skin was very pale, and blood seeped from two puncture marks on her neck. It seemed that almost all her blood was drained out.

"My god…" Robin exclaimed as he saw he woman.

After a quick examination, Cyborg stated the obvious. "She's dead."

Starfire was horrified at what she saw. "Who has done this!"

"A vampire.." Beast Boy stated.

"This vile creature shall fear my wrath!" With that, Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg raced into the building. Raven stood there for a moment.

"..so she hates vampires now.. great.." She said to herself.

"Something wrong Rae?" Beast Boy asked with a concerned look.

"No. Nothing. Let's go." With that, the two went inside to join the others.

Inside the building, it was a complete mess. Furniture and debris littered the floor next to people. Some still alive from the attack. Most of them suffered major injures. The Titans began to check on the survivors.

"Cy, make sure ambulances are on their way." Said Robin in a leadership voice.

Cyborg simply nodded and began to check with the hospital dispatch.

The other Titans continued on and went into the back. There, many individuals wearing all black and leather masks were putting blood in large duffel bags. Each one moved strangely and mindlessly. In the center of the room, a large man wearing all black and a trench coat.

"Good, good." He encouraged.

"No! Very bad!" Shouted Starfire. She flew at the man, her fists and eyes glowing green with energy. She was a few feet away when his assistances pounced on her. They began to assault her mercilessly.

"KORI!" Robin cried as he ran to her. He began to take on every person that stood before him. After clearing the way he bent down and picked up. She was covered in bruises and cuts but alive.

"Aw, what; they hurt your girlfriend? She shouldn't have got in the way.." The man spoke

"What kind of monster are you" Robin's eyes were burning with hate. He wanted to take his head off, but he couldn't leave Starfire.

"A vampire of course. My name is Tidus." He bowed slightly before receiving a blow from Beast Boy in ram form.

The head butt delivered knocked Tidus across the room and sent him crashing into the wall.

"Little bastard! You'll pay!" The vampire vowed as he flew towards Beast Boy.

Beast Boy leaped into the air and came back down behind him before transforming into a bear. He threw swipe after swipe but Tidus was just too fast to be hit. After evading a series of blows, he grabbed Beast Boy's throat. The action caused the changeling to revert back into his human state. Tidus began to squeeze Beast Boy's windpipe, smiling as he did so.

"See you in Hell!" He shouted.

"You first! Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven threw a filing cabinet at the man's back.

Tidus dropped Beast Boy, who was gasping for breath, and turned to face a very angry Raven Roth. After a short moment, he spoke. "Ah.. You're a young blood. A magic-born one at that… as well as half demon.. interesting…"

"How did you know that!" The enraged Goth asked.

"Years of training my dear. Now, I wish to end this conversation…" He quickly drew a strange looking knife and stabbed Raven in the stomach. "Hope your boyfriend gets to say goodbye.." He snapped his fingers and his team returned to consciousness and took their bags and left with Tidus.

Raven lay bleeding on the floor. The blade was specially made to halt the vampires' healing process. She felt that this was her end.

Slowly, Beast Boy crawled to her. He grabbed the handle of the knife and looked into her eyes. "Rae.. This is really gonna hurt.. you ready." She nodded slowly and Beast Boy quickly moved it and pulled it out.

Raven placed a hand on her wound and looked into Beast Boy's emerald eyes. "Garfield. There are two things I need to tell you.."

He placed his hand over hers and asked, "What is it."

"One.. I love you!" She placed her free hand on the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss. Beast Boy was very surprised, but accepted it with everything he was.

After parting, he spoke. "I love you too… what was the second one?"

"… I've become a vampire.. I need your help…"

"What is it? I'll do anything."

"I need your blood…" She knew what this could mean. He could completely reject her and say 'no' but instead, he kissed her on the cheek and pulled down his collar.

"Anything Rae.."

Tears were forming in her eyes as she slowly reached up to his neck. "Thank you" She bit down and his warm blood went into her mouth. Instantly, her devastating wound healed. She looked into his eyes and saw them closing. She feared losing him. The next thing she did would effect them both forever. "Garfield. I want to be with you to much to let you go…" She placed her wrist on his mouth. "Bite and drink" she instructed him. He slowly nodded before grabbing her hand lightly, kissing it and beginning his task. He sank his top two canines in and began to drink her blood. The taste was vile and unpleasant but after finally admitting his feelings, he wasn't going to die now.

After a moment, he fell into a deep slumber; and Raven followed.

(Review please!)


	5. V

I've noticed a recent spike in people who have me on an author alert; I just want to say I LOVE YOU GUYS! Thanks to everyone! And to Coco, when I get an idea; I put out fairly quickly. I can't help it if I didn't think too far ahead. At least it's 3 to 5 pages instead of 1. Thank you. Now back to tha story!

Chaper5

Robin's eyes were as wide as they could be, the same with Starfire. It took forever for them to tell each other and now their friends have confessed their feelings. Also, they are now both vampires.

"Robin, this is a glorious occasion in a sad one."

"I know Star.."

As the couple looked at the one sleeping on the ground, Cyborg came in. "Ambulances are here…"

Robin simply nodded.

"I miss anything?" The cybernetic hybrid asked with an eyebrow arched.

"Um.. them"

Cyborg looked at his best friend and 'little sister' on the floor. " 'Bout time.. What about the vampires?"

Starfire looked at her injuries "They defeated us…. and Friend Raven is one as well."

"What?" Cyborg was very surprised at this.. "One of 'em bit her!"

"Well.. no.. it seems Raven has become a vampire.." the masked leader stated

"What about B?" he asked.

"Raven bit him.. so I guess he's one." _"Well Robin, how are you gonna handle this one?" _He asked himself mentally.

Later in the infirmary, Raven awoke in a bed. She looked over to see Beast Boy still sleeping.. or at least he looked like it. His heart monitor was at a near flat line, he didn't appear to be breathing, his green skin was slightly paler. Raven got up and went over to him, kneeling. She grasped his hand and into twined her fingers with his.

"Garfield, what did I do?" she was falling into depression fast.

Cyborg walked in. He saw Raven and went to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, but this did little when she saw Beast Boy. "It's gonna be ok.."

Suddenly, Beast Boy's heart monitor shot up dramatically, and Raven's tear filled eyes looked at his face; awaiting to see those emerald orbs she loved. Slowly, he turned and opened his eyes; giving a small smile as he did. Raven wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh God! Garfield! I thought I lost you!"

"It's ok Rae.. I would never leave you.."

Cyborg watched the two, smiled, and decided he should take his leave. As he walked outside, he was greeted by Starfire.

"Are friends Beast Boy and Raven awake yet?" She was very anxious.

"Yeah."

"I shall commence the hugging!" The happy alien began to fly towards the door but was stopped by Cyborg.

"Hold up Star, I think it's better if we leave them alone.."

"Alright" She sighed in defeat before tuning around and heading back to the living room.

"Girl needs to lay off the sugar.." Cyborg said to himself before heading to the living room as well as well.

Back in the infirmary, Raven wouldn't let go of Beast Boy if her life depended on it. She had her arms around him with her head on his shoulder and he had his arms around her waist. As they both lay on the bed in a loving embrace, Raven asked "Did I hurt you?"

"No.." He replied.

"Liar.." She said with a smirk.

"Well, enough about me; you ok?"

"Never better." She tightened her hold on him a little. "Now that I'm with you, I could care less what was to happen to me."

After a short pause, Beast Boy spoke. "So now that I'm a vampire…"

"Part vampire" She corrected him

"Right.. what's in store for me?"

"Well.. A taste for blood.." She started

"Yech.." Beast Boy had a disgusted look on his face.

"Hey, do I taste that bad?"

"Um…" He was now stammering and mumbling until Raven kissed him lightly on the lips.

"It won't be so bad now that you've been 'awaken'.. Second, enhanced senses."

"Dude, double enhanced senses. Cool!"

She smiled again before continuing. "Slight levitation and the ability to connect with your soul mate at anytime."

He kissed her softly. "Perfect. We'll never be apart."

"I hate to interrupt.." came Elizabeth's voice. "But you have a problem.."

"What is it and who are you?" Asked Beast Boy

"This is Elizabeth. She's the one that helped me."

"Nice to meet you Garfield.."

"Same here Miss." He replied.

"I believe you have met our son" Said Jeremiah coming out of the shadows. "Hello. I am Jeremiah."

"Hello sir." Beast Boy said.

"Our son Tidus.." Elizabeth began "..did not always have a distorted view of life. When he was young, He asked me, 'Mother, why must we be kind to the humans? They are not kind to us..' I told him because we need to live together.. to always be a good person"

Jeremiah continued. "However, He was attacked one night and all his kindness left him.

He indulged in a violent and primitive lifestyle. Instead of asking for permission to drink from a host; he would kill them and drink. We disowned him after this behavior continued."

"It was hard, but we thought he would learn.. Alas.. he did not.." Elizabeth was nearly in tears. "He was such a good boy.."

"But your son has killed many people and committed robbery. He has also cost the lives of many more.." Raven stated. "Why did he take all that blood anyway?"

"I do not know" said Jeremiah "It couldn't be for himself or his followers.. It was way too much.."

The answer evaded them until it hit Beast Boy like a ton of bricks. "He's helping Brother Blood!"

(There we go. Another 3½ page chapter. Please Review. All of you..)


	6. VI

Readers, I will soon be heightenin' tha ratin'. Sense this is a vamp fic, it shall be M and have more blood, violence, and other themes. Also, I've been encouraged to do my first lemon by a homie and fellow fic author, BlackNapalm/Comrade. I will keep this as tasteful as I can keep it. If you have any complaints, let me know; but I'm still changin' tha fic ratin' after this chapter and I shall continue on to do it tha way I see fit.

BTW. Mist of Darkness, could you tell me more about tha comics! Please! Email me! (gets on his knees) Please!

Now that that's taken care of; tha fic must go on!

Days pasted and nothing new surfaced from Tidus or Brother Blood, that was mostly because Brother Blood was taken from prison and killed a day after the Titans met Tidus. The death of the sixty five year old villain was not much cause for celebration. It only rose more questions.

"Who killed Sebastian Blood VII?" Said an anchorwoman on the television news.

"Probably Tidus" Robin answered as if he could be heard. He had grown some what obsessed over the recent events, but he had an obsession greater than this, Starfire.

"Perhaps love Richard… but we cannot be certain.." She said to him as she sat beside him on the couch. As she sat down, she laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his stomach. Robin placed an arm around her waist and turned on the large TV and it returned to a window form. The two watched the setting sun, and wondered at it's beauty.

"I love you Kori" He said to the young alien teen before kissing her on the cheek.

"And I love you Richard.." She took her other hand and placed it on the back of his head, asking him to moved closer and kiss her on her lips. The moment was one of their most special. After a few minutes, Starfire broke the kiss and slowly removed his mask to reveal his blue eyes. She gazed at them in awe. He was not as handsome as some, but to this princess of Tamaran; he was the best sight ever.

Cyborg walked into the living room and headed for the kitchen, he had been working on his 'baby' and was going to get a drink. He glanced at the two and thought to himself, _"Those two and B and Rae are together.. but I still got no one… They all found someone to look past the outside.. I find a girl and I have to leave… Jinx; Saracim… there's no one for me…" _The cybernetic Titan sighed as he grabbed a two liter of cola and headed back to the garage.

All the while, Beast Boy and Raven were in their rooms getting ready for their first date. Jeremiah and Elizabeth told them about a vampire club in downtown Jump City. There, they said, the atmosphere is always friendly and inviting to all people. Vampire, human, or otherwise; everyone is welcome.

Beast Boy was making sure to look his best for his girlfriend. He was wearing a black suit jacket with purple lines on it, an open purple shirt, baggy black pants that covered all but the tips of his shoes, and a few silver chains. The one he prized most was his recently acquired silver pendant. It was half of a yin-yang with three diamonds and a black raven on it. (There wearin' tha pendants designed by Turin the Forsaken on DeviantArt BTW) He put on dark purple eyeliner and made points extending from his eyes to give him a more animalistic look before looking at himself in the mirror and saying, "She'll love it"

Raven was in her room and just finished applying her make up. She was dressed in a dark blue dress that was like a corset on the top, fishnet sleeves, black nail polish, and her half of their pendant. It was an animal print with four claws that looked like a heart with three diamonds. After checking herself over in the mirror, she heard a knock at the door. Quickly, knew it was her love by his spirit and ran to the door.

"Ready?" he asked offering her his arm.

"Of course" She took his arm and they walked down the hallway with soft smiles on their faces.

"_She is so beautiful!"_ The changeling thought. _"I can't believe she wants to be with me!"_

Raven gave a small laugh as she read her boyfriend's mind. "Believe it."

The walked up the stair and towards the roof. Beast Boy opened the door and led her through. They walked to the edge of the tower and watched the sunset. They were glad that they didn't become allergic to sunlight or burst into flames as other vampires were. They gazed at the beauty. Beast Boy's eyes slowly drifted to something even more beautiful, however. "Raven.." he said softly.

"Yes?"

"You are the most wonderful thing that exists, has existed, or ever will exist"

The dark teen smiled "And so are you Garfield. My one and only true love. " The two kissed and intertwined their fingers. As they locked lips, their powers caused them to levitate. The two were floating above Titans' Tower and rising above the clouds. The sun had set and the full moon was in view. The two remained this way for a few minutes, spinning in the air as their kiss continued. Then, they began to drop. They spun around as their altitudes lessened. The two were just a few feet from the ground when they straightened their flight. They flew beside each other, holding hands.

The couple walked through downtown Jump City, searching for the club their new friends told them about. After twenty minutes of searching, they found it. In an alley their was a door marked with a blood red 'V'. The door had a small sliding window for someone on the other side to see through and appeared as if it could withstand any assault.

Beast Boy knocked three times, as he had been instructed earlier. The window slid open and two red eyes stared at them.

"Show me your signs" a deep voiced male said.

Beast Boy turned his head and pointed out two faint, almost unnoticeable, scares on his neck. Raven lifted her wrist and showed him two similar wounds.

"Ah. I sense you two are in love" He said in a warm voice. "Welcome brother and sister.. tonight there is no charge for couples on anything" He opened the door and motioned his arm for them to enter. Raven and Beast Boy got a good look at him now. He was about six foot four, wearing all black, with shoulder length hair, and his fangs were protruding out of his mouth which was in a smile.

"Thank you" The couple answered simultaneously.

A waitress came to the teens with a smile on her face. "Good evening. Welcome to 'the Gathering Twilight.' You are from the Teen Titans right?"

"Yes, that's correct." Raven answered.

"Well, I know just were to seat you." She motioned them to follow her and she lead them to a table on the side near the stage. On the table, there were two black roses in a vase and a black tablecloth.

Beast Boy helped Raven into her seat before going to his. _"Manners. That's a nice change.." _Raven thought.

"What would you like?" The waitress asked.

"Well.. Do you have a vegetarian menu?" Raven asked her.

"Yes" She handed a menu to both of them before pulling out a notepad and pen.

"Lasagna and herbal tea" Raven and Beast Boy said in unison.

"We're rubbin' off on each other" The changeling stated.

"I hope not" she joked.

"I'll be back with your orders and something _else_ to drink" The waitress wrote down the orders, took the menus, smiled, and headed to the kitchen.

"Something else?" Beast Boy was confused until he remembered what he and Raven were now, vampires.

The waitress came back a few minutes later and Beast Boy and Raven ate their meals. The two did little besides stare into each others' eyes and talking telepathically the entire time. As the couple ate their meal, a band got on stage and played as others began to come into the club.

Vampires and humans of all shapes, sizes, and types went to different seats. They seemed to come here often. Those that noticed the two Titans had reactions that varied from shock to happiness and well wishes for them.

After eating, the two dark titans the two wines glasses filled with blood and intertwined their arms. They smiled to each other as they touched the glasses to their lips and began to drink. Their eyes became red and their fangs extended. The pleasure from the blood caused them to slowly move closer until they sat down their glasses and were engaged in a passionate kiss.

Raven placed her hands on both sides of Beast Boy's face and began to deepen it even more. As they kissed, Raven bit his bottom lip slightly; as did he. They began to taste each others' life essence. They made each other apart of themselves.

After breaking, Beast Boy was breathing heavily and looked into his love's now crimson eyes and said, "I love you Raven Roth."

Raven kissed him once more and returned his message "I love you Garfield Logan."

The two stood and were joined by everyone in the club. Everyone was applauding their display. The two Titans blushed and Raven's emotionally triggered powers could no longer be suppressed be her vampire ones. The florescent lights above the two began to glow black before shattering and exploding. Raven couldn't take the embarrassment any longer and teleported her and Beast Boy out of the club and into the park.

"That was.. mortifying…" Raven said as she hugged her changeling boyfriend.

He hugged her back before saying, "Yeah, but it was worth it.. How'd you like our first date?"

She kissed him softly. "In the words of Koriand'r; 'it was glorious' " she rolled her eyes at her comment.

Beast Boy chuckled softly. "Yeah it was.."

(Yay! Now I'll change tha ratin' in a few days and it shall become more mature. Stay with me! Remember, it's a vamp fic dammit. It needs to be more mature…. Button, button please click tha button…)


	7. VII

Stay with me! Please!

It was morning at Titans' Tower and the two vampire Titans were still in their rooms asleep. They were very irritable at this time of day and enjoyed their sleep. This change in sleep affected Raven more than Beast Boy. Before, she would meditate before the others awoke and have some tea. Now she'd rather sleep in. It was the vampire part of her but she felt a little bit lazy because of this.

It was Cyborg's turn this morning to wake the two. This was a job that would scare Batman..

The cybernetic Titan slowly crept to Beast Boy's door and knocked hesitantly. As the sound rang through the room, a low growl was heard. Only silence was heard before the door slid open slightly to reveal two glowing red eyes.

"What!" The changeling vampire asked annoyed.

"I just was told to wake you up.."

"Five more minutes.." Beast Boy said.

"But Rob said-"

"Five more minutes!" He said more angrily.

"Um… sure." As the door closed, Cyborg slowly walked away and headed to Raven's room.

Cyborg turned around the corner and nearly walked into Starfire.

"Friend, you look like you have seen a spirit; what is wrong?" The Tamaranian asked.

"BB. He really didn't want to be woke up.."

"Yes, our friends are no longer the morning people."

The hybrid nodded before saying, "I know."

"Perhaps I should wake Friend Raven.."

Cyborg's eyes went wide. "Really! Thanks Star!" He ran as fast as he could to the living room, avoiding any debate.

Without a second thought, Starfire headed for Raven's room.

Inside the Goth's room, all was quiet. Jeremiah and Elizabeth where not in the room and Raven slept peacefully.

"Friend Raven? It is almost noon. Are you awake? Must I sing the song of waking?"

Raven awoke not in the best of moods. "Go away!"

"Friend! You are awake! Shall I come in?" The cheerful alien asked.

"No!" By this time, Raven was trying to keep her temper under control; and failing.

"Alright friend. Shall you do the hanging out later?"

"Yes! Now go!" Raven's eyes were glowing a fiery red at this point.

"Wonderful!" The princess flew off and aloud Raven to sleep.

Raven drifted back off to sleep and awoke an hour later in Beast Boy's room. She was shocked at what she saw. He cleaned it!

She was under the covers with him and her head and arm were on his chest. His steady breathing was very calming.

"He looks even cuter asleep.." she said to herself. She looked at his neck. The two puncture scars never faded. She slowly brought her mouth over his neck and sank her fangs into the marks.

Beast Boy awoke to a mix of pleasure and pain. He looked over at Raven; she looked like she was enjoying herself very much. Her fingers running through his hair as she drank. Beast Boy moved slightly and bit onto the scares he left in her and began to drink.

Raven let out a soft cry that became a moan as he drank. "We'll always be a part of each other"

"Always Raven."

After a brief kiss, she teleported back to her room and got dressed and Beast Boy got dressed in his.

The two met in the hallway after getting dressed and headed for the living room, where they could clearly see the weather; cloudy.

"I have a bad feeling" Raven stated to her love.

"Don't worry. I'm sure everything will be fine" He assured her.

"Friends! You are awake!" Starfire flew and hugged her friends before saying, "You were in your slumber longer than usual. Why is that?"

"Well, we stayed out all night, Star" Beast Boy answered.

"I wonder what they were doin'?" Cyborg asked himself in a low voice with a smirk on his face.

Beast Boy heard him with his heightened sense of hearing. "Dude.." The green Titan raised a gloved hand and flipped off Cyborg, who still wore a smile.

"Sorry you two.." He apologized.

"I was about to toss you over the tower" Raven stated. "We are waiting."

"Ah, waiting for marriage huh?" Robin said.

"Not necessarily.." Beast Boy started.

"..Just the right moment." Raven finished with a seldom-seen smile.

"What would y'all like for lunch?" Cyborg asked.

"How 'bout pizza?" Suggested Beast Boy with a shrug.

"Sounds good to me. Three extra larges with a fifth vegetarian…"

"Um.. make that two fifths" Raven corrected.

"Alright." Cyborg reached for the phone.

"Could we go out today?" Beast Boy asked.

"Sure, I guess."

"Then let's go" Robin said in a semi-commanding voice

All of the Titans, except Robin and Starfire, got into the T-car and headed for the pizza parlor. Beast boy held the rear passenger door open for Raven, bowed slightly, and motioned her in. Raven smiled and rolled her eyes at his actions.

"_That smile is just so beautiful! I'm glad she can show it more"_ he thought as he got in.

"No making out in the back seat" Cyborg said to the couple with a grin.

"What if we do?" Beast Boy's question was met with a stern 'don't push me' look from Raven. "Sorry" the changeling apologized.

"It's alright.." She told him. _"Sometimes he needs to keep his mouth shut"_

As Cyborg drove his 'baby,' Robin rode on his R-cycle with Starfire hugging on to him.

"This is most glorious!" The princess exclaimed.

A while later, the five were eating their meal.

"So Raven; when did you become a vegetarian?" Robin asked

"Since Garfield and I got together. I've been wanting to try it."

"How you like bein' veggie?" Beast Boy asked her before he stuck another slice in his mouth whole.

"It's alright." _"Garfield.. Manners please.."_

"_Oh, sorry Rae"_

"Any leads on Tidus?" Cyborg asked the spiked haired leader.

"None. But-" before he could finish; two figures flew overhead.

"Titans! Ready to die!"

Beast Boy's eyes glowed red with fury. "Tidus!"

(How's that? 

Please click tha button.)


	8. VIII

"Yes young one. I see you and your girlfriend are alive… pity.." Tidus was flying above the five heroes with his comrade next to him.

"Tell me who the hell that is with you!" Beast Boy demanded.

"Blood, Brother Sebastian Blood the eighth." The man said.

"Brother Blood?"

"Yes Cyborg. My father was weak thanks to your technology so I killed him."

"You're a heartless bastard.." The metal titan felt more hate and anger for this Brother Blood than his father.

"Enough talk! Attack!" As Tidus yelled, his and Blood's followers charged at the Titans.

"Titans! G-!" Before Robin could get out his cry, Beast Boy transformed into a rhino and impaled one of the men with his horn. He began to trample on the body, blood poured out like a river. The group looked on in shock. Beast Boy morphed into a bear and sliced another's chest open, exposing the bones and organs.

"Garfield! What are you doing!" Robin was in a mix of horror, shock, and anger.

"Destroying our foes.. Let's join him." Raven said in monotone.

A follower leaped at her and was soon thrown overhead and fell down upon an umbrella. The object went through her back, her mask was covered in blood; as was the rest of her body.

"Our friends are fighting like dishonorable Gordanians!" Starfire cried.

Followers began to pouch on Cyborg, holding his limbs. "Then let's join 'em!" Cyborg began to throw the people to the ground and in other directions.

Robin made no noise as he began to go for the leaders. He hurled three exploding discs and the men, but they were blocked by a barrier put up by Brother Blood.

"Perhaps you forgot who you are dealing with?" Blood stated.

"You're mine!" Tidus flew at the leader and took him to the ground. He pinned down his arms and punched him in the face repeatedly. Robin could no longer take the pain. He picked his legs up, placed his ankles on Tidus's neck and threw him off. Tidus recovered in mid air before flying back at Robin.

Robin quickly got to his feet and threw as many bird-a-rangs as he could at the vampire. Tidus caught them all before they were even close. He smirked at the boy wonder, who's face was in horror.

"Nice toys" Remarked Tidus "Catch!" The vampire hurled them at Robin. Robin was doing his best to dodge them; jumping, flipping, ducking, but he was having a very hard time.

"Damn it!" He exclaimed as on cut into his shoulder. He fell and the remanding ones cut his forearms and abdomen.

"Not to good are you?" Tidus walked toward him. "Don't worry, your pain will be over soon."

Starfire was doing her best not to kill anyone. She found it a hard thought to push aside as the followers continued to swarm after her. She flew backwards, throwing as many starbolts as she could at them.

"Back! I do not wish to destroy you! Back!"

Raven and Beast Boy were having a lot less of a struggle. Their attacks were quick and decisive. All who opposed, fell. In a matter of minutes, the followers were defeated and all but Raven, Beast Boy, Tidus, and Brother Blood were tired.

"Those were some of our weaker weapons." Blood commented.

"Weapons! Those were people!" Robin exclaimed in disgust.

"Weapons.. They can be replaced.." Tidus spoke in an arrogant tone.

Starfire was enraged. "You are a very, very bad man! I have many worse words for you; but I do not know the translations!"

"What? Bastard? Fucking murderer? Piece of shit abomination? I've heard them all. Soon, others shall be like they were.. mindless followers.." Tidus began to walk away when a black barrier was put in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Raven asked him.

"Six feet under, that's where!" Beast Boy flew at him and knocked him to the ground. He began to smash Tidus's face into the concrete. The changeling's eyes burned with hate.

Tidus turned over suddenly, grasped Beast Boy by the throat and threw him into the side of a building. He was embedded into the wall, and his head hung down. Tidus wasted no time in flying to him and attacking him without any remorse.

"Garfield!" Raven flew for him but Brother Blood had other plans.

The empath forced Raven to fall to the ground with strong psychic attacks. Each blast of energy made her more weak and full of suffering.

Tidus smiled wickedly at seeing the damage his partner was causing to the most powerful Titan. He gave Beast Boy a final elbow to the head before letting his limp body drop to the ground.

Raven was on the ground in a fetal position with her hands clasped over her head.

"Too easy; eh Sebastian?"

"I agree. The Teen Titans.. what a joke!" In a flash of red light, they were gone and the Titans were defeated.

Back at Titans' Tower, all of the Titans were in the infirmary. Their two strongest members were in critical condition.

"How are they doing Cy?" Robin asked.

"Not too good. Their bodies are trying to heal themselves but are having a hard time.." He answered

"Perhaps…" Starfire started, "..they need blood."

Cyborg thought about it before heading to the back. "Problem y'all.."

"What is it friend?" The princess asked

"We ain't got any that matches their blood type."

"I got an idea.." Robin walked in, grabbed two bags and headed over to Beast Boy. He took out a bird-a-rang and cut off a corner of the bag. Robin then opened his teammate's mouth and put the bag in it.

As the blood left the IV bag and went into Beast Boy's mouth, his eyes shot open. He began to breath heavily and he grasped the bag with both hands. His body craved the liquid; it needed it.

Robin went over to Raven and mimicked the actions he did with Beast Boy. She too went into a feeding frenzy; she quickly drank the contents of the bag. Before looking at the others. "Tidus and Blood?"

"Got away.." Cyborg said.

"Damn.. whew I'm full." Beast Boy was becoming his normal self. He looked at the others; all of them were giving Raven and him strange looks. "What?"

"You killed." Starfire told them.

"You killed them all.." Robin added.

"They would have killed us." Raven pointed out.

"That's not the point Raven, you and Beast Boy killed. That goes against the Titan code." The leader was showing his authority as well as his lack of a memory.

"And what about Slade, Richard?" Raven asked. "You want to kill him.. You have long dreamed about it. You're being a hypocrite."

"Thinking and doing are different things.."

"You can't lie and say that you never tried to kill him Robin. You tried and failed." Raven was speaking in her monotone, but her words had an impact on him.

He was furious and he headed for the door. He was stopped by a black aura before he reached it.

"I brought the team together, you set up rules and guidelines. You must remember that you are not exempt from them Robin." Raven lifted the energy and allowed the angered Robin to leave.

(How's that for less mussy, corny, fluffy, etc…. I said it would get more mature and it will)


	9. IX

NEXT!

"I shall try and calm him.." Starfire followed Robin out, not even glancing at Beast Boy or Raven.

"Dude, what's her problem" The changeling still acted as if he did no wrong.

" 'What's her problem!' Her problem-no; our problem, is that you killed some people!" Cyborg was disappointed and enraged at the two vampire Titans.

"Victor, we had no choice." Raven said calmly.

"Yes you did! You always have a choice! Ain't that right B!" Cyborg brought back the memories of Terra's betrayal. Something none of them really wanted to remember.

Beast Boy's eyes glowed red at the comment. "Shut the fuck up!"

"You can't control yourselves.. Your becomin' what we fight.."

" 'What we fight?'.." Raven began to get out of bed. "As in 'we're evil'? Is that it? You see us as evil?" Raven was becoming angry

"What you did was wrong. You should've handled it differently.."

"Dude, didn't you say 'let's join them' when we fault?" Beast Boy pointed out the comment that had skipped Cyborg's mind.

"You wanted to kill them too" Raven was looking him right in his human and cybernetic eyes.

"But I suppressed it." Cyborg stated.

"We tried.." Beast Boy said.

"But it was too much wasn't it?"

"Yes" Raven admitted.

After thinking, he spoke again. "Your dangerous. You are the most powerful Titans, but you can't control y'all-selves.. I'm gonna need to talk to Robin.."

"About what?" Raven's question was more like a demand

"Are you gonna try to get rid of us Cy?" Beast Boy asked with an irritated tone.

Cyborg said nothing as he walked out of the infirmary.

"Raven.. what are we gonna do?..."

"Whatever happens, we'll be together; and that's all that matters" She gave him a soft kiss, putting their fears aside.

In the living room, a few minutes had passed and Robin and Cyborg were talking relatively calmly it seemed the leader and second had come to an agreement.

"Then it's settled.." Robin said.

"Then I shall go fetch them." Just as Starfire turned to go down the hallway, Raven and Beast Boy standing there.

"Fetch us for what?" Raven asked the others.

"We have decided what we'll do about you.." Robin said. He was doing his best to not be afraid of his friends. "Raven, when is the last time you meditated?"

Raven thought before answering. "A few days."

Robin nodded and asked Beast Boy. "I know you have been meditating as well.."

The other Titans were shocked at what they were hearing. Just the thought of Beast Boy meditating was ludicrous.

"Um.. about a week; why?"

The spiked haired leader nodded again before speaking. "You have missed a lot of your sessions then, correct?"

The two nodded.

"Both of you stopped after you became vampires.. Perhaps your bodies couldn't take it all in.. meditate when you get the chance. Try and control your urges more. We're fighting two monsters, I would rather have a lady and gentleman of darkness on my team."

The two felt relieved. They had not been kicked out of the Teen Titans and they could be themselves.

"Y'all need to control yourselves. Show that you're better than them." Cyborg added.

"What about the bodies?" Beast Boy asked.

"Gone. Right after we left, someone picked up the bodies and left." Robin added.

"This is most intriguing.." Starfire was in deep thought while stroking Silkie.

After a silence, Raven spoke up. "Garfield and I should begin meditating. We'll see you for dinner."

The others nodded and she turned around, grasped Beast Boy's hand, and walked to her room.

Cyborg watched the two as they left. "Things are never normal around here… Why didn't you tell them the truth?"

"Those bodies are gone aren't they? We won't have to worry about the secrets of vampires getting out."

In Raven's dark room, the two took their lotus stances on the floor.

"I never knew you meditated.."

"Well Rae, you never asked. I'd get up in the mornings and meditate for an hour then back to bed." Beast Boy was giving her a soft smile as he spoke.

"How long have you done it?"

"Since the whole transforming-into-a-beast thing."

"Alright.. Let's begin" Raven levitated and began to chant her Celtic call of power slowly.

Beast Boy was silent but focused all the same.


	10. X

Sorry, no inspiration for a while. A big thanks to BlackNapalm/Comrade!

This is dedicated to you!

**Chapter: 10**

Metropolis, New York's twin. In this city, far from the one the Titans protect. Here, a ruthless man is in control. A man that always gets what he wants. He's not a super villain… but a criminal mastermind and businessman with lots of money and lots of enemies.

"Mr. Luthor," called a secretary. "Your six o'clock is here"

"Good, send him in" Lex Luthor was relaxing as a young man walked in. "Ah, Robin. So good to see you.."

"Cram it. I gave you what you wanted now give me what I want." The boy wonder demanded.

"Fiery.. I like that.. Here." Luthor tossed a file on his desk and Robin walked over, picked it up, and looked at it's contents.

"Thank you." Robin turned to leave with the file in his hand.

"No, thank you for a way to fight the Kryptonian.."

Robin said nothing more as he left the building.

* * *

Robin got back to Jump City two hours later, minutes before anyone else woke up.He went to his room and put the file in a safe spot. After doing so, he left his room and saw Starfire leaving hers.

"Good morning love Robin!" she greeted as she hugged him tightly.

"Ah! Morning Star." He smiled and hugged her back.

"Did you sleep well?" The alien inquired.

"Alright."

"Good, then you must be ready and refreshed for the morning meal!" Starfire was floating in the air with her hands clasped together.

"Sure," Robin said before yawning.

* * *

In Raven's dark room, the Azarathian titan and her boyfriend slept in her bed. After their meditation session, they decided that Beast Boy should move into her room. She would no longer be alone in any form, but there was still something that bothered her. Something that shook her from sleep. Had Robin told the truth? She could read emotions and thoughts like a book, but he kept his hidden.

The bodies of the brainwashed vampires didn't just disappear, someone picked them up. But who? Robin didn't lie about that. The others seemed to be hiding something as well. Like Robin, they were hard to read at times. Cyborg's brain was half machine and that gave Raven a fifty-fifty chance figuring out what was on his mind and in his heat. Starfire's usual happy attitude almost covered all her emotions and her thoughts never stayed on the same topic long.

"_I bet see has a Tamaranian form of ADHD"_ Raven thought.

Raven began to try and think of what they were hiding. As the empath pondered her question, she absentmindedly stroked Beast Boy's arm, which was wrapped securely around her waist. The action caused him to stir and he was in a state between sleep and consciousness. He rubbed his head against the back of her neck as if to sooth her and coax her back to sleep.

"Alright" her sweet voice was in a low whisper and a soft smile was on her lips. She drifted back to sleep as another titan was coming out of it.

* * *

Cyborg awoke and unplugged himself from his charger. The recent events gave him nightmares and he couldn't sleep. He would have the same image of having his limbs ripped off replay over and over in his head. Blood everywhere, him in so much pain; he was truly terrified. But what frightened him the most, was being threatened by his friend and leader. Robin's actions made him seem insane.

"Guess you would be after living in a cave for a few years.." he said to himself.

Cyborg left his room for a cup of coffee and breakfast. As he walked the long hallways, he saw that Beast Boy's door was open. (AN: I know they at opposite ends of tha tower but c'mon this is fan **fiction**) Upon examining the room, he saw that it was.. "clean!"

Everything had been cleaned, but another astonishing fact was that the, now, almost nocturnal Beast Boy wasn't in it nor were any of his posters or clothes. A few things of his were missing as well. Only those that were a bit childish (AN: like tha monkey from 'Fear Itself') remained in the closet.

"He must've moved in her room.. that's nice" Cyborg wore a small smile as he went to the kitchen.

Upon entering he was greeted by an overexcited Starfire. "Friend! You are awake!"

"Yeah Star." He replied.

"Glorious! Perhaps you can partake of my Tamaranian cooking!"

Cyborg felt a chill go down his spine. He looked over at Robin who looked like he was going to vomit at any moment.

"Um.. I don't want you to over do yourself.."

"That is very thoughtful of you; I shall take my seat beside Love Robin and eat my meal" As she sat down, Cyborg made himself a cup of coffee and a plate of bacon. Instead of staying in the kitchen, he left for the garage with his meal.

"The T-car needs a tune up; see y'all later"

"_Lucky,"_ Robin thought as he forced down another bite of Starfire's cooking. He loved her but her food was an acquired taste to say the least.

* * *

Beast Boy and Raven awoke and left their room for their midday meditation. Beast Boy, for once, had a hard time trying to keep his mind clear.

"_Dude, this is hard.."_

"_No thinking." _She told him.

"_Sorry"_

Beast Boy finally was able to just concentrate on keeping his beast and vampire urges under control. Raven's call of power was calming and made it easier for them both.

Cyborg entered the living room and made sure to be quiet as he got something to drink and eat. He had many different things on his mind. The vampires, Beast Boy and Raven, and most of all, Brother Blood.

"_Never knew he had a kid.. And this guy's more powerful than his daddy ever was.." _Cyborg remembered how easily this Blood's father could take him down, now his son would have almost no problem against him. He took down Raven, their strongest member, like she was nothing. How could he possibly stand a chance? His limbs could break, his sonic power cell could run out of power; a number of things made this strong Titan weak.

"_We might not beat them.. whatever there doin'.."_

* * *

In the darkness of the Church of Blood, the red cloaked Blood followers were in a line. At the end of this, was Tidus. A follower would come and he would drink their blood and they would drink from a mixture of Brother Blood and Tidus's blood, leaving them completely mindless vampires. Their minds were destroyed in this process. None fought it, they were already under Blood's control. This was apart of their plan to take over the world and kill off the human race.

As another follower walked off and began to change, the two evil men laughed at his strange behavior. He clawed at his skin like it was covered in insects and ripped a bit off. He rolled across the floor, blood mixing with dirt, and he screamed in agony. This was one of many side effects. These men didn't care if their people were harmed, they were just toys. Instruments to carry out their plans. How long until their army was ready?

(Please Review)


	11. XI for mature audiances

I'm back and Waking Dreams is dead.. may it rest in peace. Read the discontinued series if you want; it's over.. On to Darkest Dreams…whut is with me and dreams?...

Lime time..

**Chapter 11**

A month had past with very little activity and Beast Boy and Raven, like many times before, were in their room. Since they were through with their meditation, they just decided to relax and listen to music. Just a time to be with each other. They hadn't spoken to Jeremiah or Elizabeth in quite a while, they really didn't want, or need, to anyway.

"Where are we on the CDs?" Beast Boy asked with his head in Raven's lap.

"Um, down to the Ds. Disturbed.." The dark girl replied as she played with her boyfriend's hair.

The two listened to "Numb" while talking to one another. The song was perfect to describe their separate pasts. The two also thought this until "Best I Am" by Flaw began to play. The mood of optimism for the future and for love was perfect to describe the way they were now. Together, united, inseparable, invincible. The Titans could split at that very moment, their home could be destroyed; nothing would hinder their feelings for each other. Nothing would break them.

_(lime)_

As the song reach it's end, Raven and Beast Boy were locked in a deep kiss. Their arms embracing each other, their eyes closed. They began to have a new feeling; a new desire..

Before either new what they were doing, they were on the bed. Beast Boy had his right hand on Raven's cheek and his left arm was around her waist. (his gloves are off BTW) Raven had an arm around his neck and her free hand drifted down to the bottom of his shirt lifting it up a bit. In a moment, his shirt was off and she was rubbing his bare back and chest while continuing to kiss him.

"Raven.." the changeling started with half open eyes " you wanna keep going?"

Raven kissed him deeply and passionately. _"Yes"_ she replied mentally. She undid his belt and threw it to the floor while kicking off her boots. Beast Boy did the same; his shoes hit the floor with an audible thud and he carefully undid her belt before placing it on her nightstand. Raven's gloves were next. She took them off and took her green love's hands in hers, taking in the feel of his flesh more.

Raven, who was underneath Beast Boy, flipped him over and held down his arms.

"Rae? What are you-oh…" he half said, half moaned as she began kissing his neck and moving to his chest. His instincts began to get to him as he tried to get his arms up to take off her leotard, if not rip it off; but Raven held him in her power, literally. She held his wrists in place with her powers and raised up, straddling his waist. "Rae" he started " Could you please let me up?"

"mmm no" She said with a smirk. "Besides, part of you already is"

Beast Boy's green skin was turning red at her comment.

"Alright.. C'mere Gar" She motioned her finger seductively as she released her power. Beast Boy shot up immediately and began pulling down her leotard and kissing her neck. Raven's look was of ecstasy as he pulled it just a bit past her waist. Her breasts were only covered by a thin black bra and her lower back tattoo was completely exposed.

Raven moaned softly as he kissed her neck. Before long he extended his fangs and bit down lightly. She let out a small cry as he began to drink her blood from the two small incisions and ran her fingers through his emerald her. After a few moments, she bit down on his neck. They drank each others' life force as they embraced. Breaking from this, they kissed and tasted each others blood. Beast Boy's hands moved from their position on her lower back to her bra and began to undo it; but Raven had other plans. She pushed him down playfully and took off his pants and boxers in one quick motion before allowing him to rise up and that her bra off. She laid down and allowed him to fully take her leotard off. They laid there, at first, just gazing at each others' nude bodies. It was a wonderful sight to them.

"Garfield….um..?" As she began to ask, he mere reached over to his pants and pulled a wrapped condom out of a pocket. "Alright but that's not it.."

Beast Boy nodded "Ok.. what?"

"Well… you know that… Trigon…r-raped my mother.." she barely got the words out.

Beast Boy nodded thoughtfully. Her pain was his. That was evident in his eyes.

"I.. just don't want that to happen.. …I guess.. what I'm really asking is.. please… be gentle.. ok?" She said with a small smile.

Beast Boy greeted her smile with one of his own, nodded, and replied, "Ok." She embraced him and kissed him once more. Her hands unwrapped the condom and put it on him. He slowly laid her down and ran his hand down on of her thighs and lifting her leg up.

"Garfield..," she said softly, her cheeks going crimson.

"Yes Raven?"

"Make love to me."

With that, he kissed her neck and slowly pushed himself inside her. She let out a small whimper as he touched her hymen. He looked into her eyes and she nodded, giving him permission to go ahead. He then pushed through, taking her virginity and making them one. She placed her hand on his chest and caused him to stop from going any further.

"You ok?" he asked with concern

"Yeah" slight tears were in her eyes and she moved a hand down and eased the pain. "Go on"

He nodded and obeyed. She wrapped her leg around him and slid an arm around his neck. He took her free hand in one of his and wrapped an arm around her waist. She bucked her hips with the pleasure he was giving her and moaned. He looked in to her half open eyes and told her the words that he would say to her from now until death. "I love you, Raven."

"I-oh! Love you too" She closed her eyes and tilted her head a bit; her face showing the pleasure of their actions.

In other parts of the Tower the lights dimmed a bit.

"Strange.." Starfire said with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah," Robin added as he stepped into the living room.

"Perhaps Friends Beast Boy and Raven could help solve this question.." The alien princess said.

Cyborg was looking at his arm. "Um.. I think they know… their room has gone up thirty degrees.."

"What does this mean?" Starfire asked.

"They're doin' something that causes a lot of body heat.." Cyborg said with a smirk.

Robin's eyes were as wide as they could get. "Um.. ok…."

While the two guys began to talk, Starfire went to find out what they meant.

(now a lemon)

In Beast Boy and Raven's room, the couple were in the heat of passion. He was thrusting slowly while kissing her, holding his instincts back.

"Garfield… let your beastly desires out. I know you're holding back. Do as you have dreamed. Let me be apart of it"

He nodded and slowly took himself out of her. She got up and positioned her self on all fours, looking back with a smirk. "Show me why you're Beast Boy"

His eyes twitched at the sight. The beastly urges we're too much and he quickly took her, breathing heavily and thrusting fast.

Minutes later her behind was in the air and her face was in a pillow to muffle her passionate cries while holding her breasts. Something snapped in Raven's head and she spun around, causing great pleasure for them both, with her powers and pushed him down, riding him; taming her beast boyfriend.

"Say my name," She said as she grinded her hips against his and rubbing her hands all over his chest. "Say it!"

"Raven.."

"What do you think of me?"

"You're a goddess, Raven" he said as he moaned from her actions.

"That's right, and don't you forget it.." She laid down on him and kissed him deeply while raising and lowering herself. He flipped her over and began trailing kisses and his tongue down her neck while thrusting. "I love you Rae"

"I.. ah!.. love.. oh!.. you too Ah! Garfield!" She orgasmed and held him tightly in her arms. Her whole body shoot and bucked as she did. Beast Boy wasn't far behind as he spasmed a bit and gave a few final thrusts in his lover before rolling over and resting with her on top.

"Friends? Are you fighting? I heard cries.. Shall I make the pudding of reconciliation?" Starfire was right at their door.

"Um.. no that's Star, we're not fighting." Beast Boy told her.

"Wondrous! Are you hungry?" The princess asked.

"Later.." Raven said with her eyes closed and I smiling face.

"Very well. I shall be doing the hanging out with Friend Cyborg and Love Richard and maybe the making out with Love Richard.." She told them while walking off.

"She gets around too much" He said with a smirk.

"Mm-hmm.." Raven had her head laying on his chest, listening to his beating heart.

"You tired?" he asked

"Yeah.. you?"

"Yeah.."

"Time for a nap then.." She used her powers to pull the covers over them. The two slept peacefully, still in each others arms, still one.

(My first lime and lemon.. how was it?)


	12. XII

Credit goes to BlackNapalm, for he is smart..

**Chapter 12**

A couple of hours later the two vampire Titans awoke. Beast Boy stretched his arms before placing them back around Raven and kissing her forehead. Raven smiled and opened her eyes to look into Beast Boy's green ones. She let out a happy sigh and rolled off of him and over to his side, separating their bodies, and wrapped her arms around him. "What time is it?" she asked

He turned his head to look at the clock "Um… one o'clock.. ."

"So we were at it for thirty minutes and we slept an hour and a half…"

"Yeah. Looks that way.." Beast Boy smiled and kissed her while caressing her cheek.

After the kiss, Raven looked at Beast Boy with a smile still on her face. "You know, we should wash up.."

"Yeah.." Beast Boy replied as he pushed a few strands of hair out of her face "…Let's go" He picked her up bridal style and brought her to their bathroom and stood in the tub.

"Gar, wait"

He let her said and blushed. "Sorry.. I thought it'd be fun to-" He watched as she took the condom of and threw it away.

"You forgot to take off everything." She said with a smirk before turning on the water and turning on the shower head.

* * *

After their shower together they dried off and went back into the room to change into fresh uniforms. Raven, feeling a bit playful, took the towel around her body and snapped it against Beast Boy's behind; causing the towel around his waist to fall.

"Ha ha, very funny. Make the beastly vampire's green butt red."

Raven did something else that would not be like her if she still had no way of expressing herself. She giggled. She then turned around and started putting on a thong and bra. All the while her emerald boyfriend put on a pair of boxers, picked up his towel and snapped her with it. Raven turned around, wide eyed and shocked. Beast Boy had his usual grin on his face and his eyes were closed.

"_Good,"_ Raven thought as she gave him a super weggie with her dark powers.

"Ah! No more!" the changeling begged, She released him and he walked over to her and started to slide his arms around her waist. "..after this." He graved the sides of her thong and pulled them up, giving her the one of the worst feelings a girl can have.

She gave him a glare and pulled the undergarment out of the area it was wedged into, causing her to blush and remember his touch. "No more.."

"Ok." He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her before they both got dressed, put their dirty clothes in a hamper, and headed towards the living room and kitchen, hand in hand.

"Hey y'all" Cyborg greeted from the couch with a stiffened laugh.

"Today's a good day to sleep with-I mean- in.." Robin said with a smirk. Neither vampire Titan was amused.

Starfire was in the kitchen cooking what looked like lunch. "I do not understand. I merely said I heard cries of passion and they went on telling jokes.. I thought this were not but apparently I was wrong."

Raven glanced over at the girl. "Starfire.. Silkie is not a scapegoat to express your thoughts. Robin, I know that you have lots of rather.. questionable pictures of Starfire. and Cyborg, Garfield has told me about the movies Jinx sends you through emails.

Everyone was silent before Beast Boy wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and grinning. "That's my baby!"

The Goth smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. "That's my Gar.." This caused the other three to question their sanity.

"I'll go check on the R-cycle" Robin left for the garage.

"I'll help ya" Cyborg followed the leader.

Raven put her arms around the changeling lightly. After letting go, she got a terrible vision. Bodies being carved up, studied, and experimented on. All the while two dark figures, one with spiked hair and the other without any, watched on.

Beast Boy saw the look of concern on her face and became worried. "Rae?.. you alright?"

"Yeah. Could you get me a book?"

"Sure. I'll be right back" he kissed her cheek before leaving for their room.

Robin entered the room once more and gave a wave to Raven. Suddenly, the vision came back. The horror of watching bodies butchered and tested was almost too much for her to bare. She them realized something.. these bodies had fangs. _"Vampires…"_

Raven had to get to the bottom of this. "Robin.. what happened to the bodies of the vampires?"

Robin kept his back to her. "I told you.. Someone came and got them.."

"Yes, but who?"

"I don't know.. It could've been anyone.."

"Anyone? Earlier you said that it must have been Tidus and Blood.. What are you hiding? Why won't you look at me?"

He turned around with an emotionless face. "I'm not hiding anything. Why would I?"

"Robin.. you're lying to me. I sense it. ..and Starfire. Why so quiet all of a sudden?"

"This has nothing to do with her," Robin said. "Leave her out of this."

"Why so defensive? Leave her out of what?" Raven was slowly moving towards him and she could sense Robin's hostility towards her. "Richard.. what did you do?"

"Nothing. I didn't do anything.. Drop it"

"Then why so conflicted? Why so distraught?"

Robin was silent. His hand was slowly going to his utility belt. Raven looked at Starfire, who seemed frightened of her.

Beast Boy entered the room with Raven's book. "Here you are" he said with a smile. He looked at his girlfriend closely. "Something wrong?"

"Not with me," she replied, "Let's go back to our room"

"Ok." He took her hand in his and she teleported them to their room through a portal.

* * *

"Garfield.. we can't trust them.." Raven said in monotone, something she hadn't done in a while.

"Why not?" Beast Boy asked, looking into her violet eyes.

"They're hiding something from us… The bodies of the vampires.." Raven sat on there bed and thought.

"That was a while ago.. what could it be?" He sat beside her and slid on arm around her waist.

"Something to do with Robin and a powerful bald man.." Raven gasped "Lex Luthor!"

"Dude.. that makes sense but why him? Why would he and Robin work together?"

"Because of their obsessions.."

Beast Boy had figured it out with Raven. "Superman and Slade.. Luthor is after Superman and needs vampire strength and Robin needs information on Slade.."

"And who better to get from than a man that keeps tabs on everyone?"

Beast Boy sighed and looked at the ground. "We can't trust them… not even Cyborg.."

"Only each other.." Raven put an arm around him and kissed him softly on the cheek. "And that's all I need"

"Me too"

* * *

"Love Richard.. what are you hiding?" Starfire asked him.

"Nothing…"

"But Friend Raven said-"

"I said nothing!" He snapped at her and yelled in her face. The Tamaranian Princess started to cry. "Kori.. I'm sorry.. that won't happen again.." He went to hug her but she pushed him away.

"No.. it will.. as long as Slade is around, it will.. You love to obsess more than you love me.." She flew to her room, tears flying. However, she fell half way there. Her emotionally driven powers gave out as she began to sob. Comforting arms wrapped around her waist and a warm body pressed against hers.

"I'm so sorry Kori.. I didn't mean to do that.." Robin said with his voice cracking.

"Then why did you?"

"I got upset.. I didn't mean to.. it just happened… will you forgive me?"

Starfire was silent until she turned around and embraced him. "Always Love Richard; always. Just.. tell me what happened.."

(Please Review or I shall just obsess over Hoshi and quit this… ah… Hoshi….mmm….oh! By tha way.. You're gonna want to check out "Emotions" by her. It's fuckin' awesome!)


	13. XIII

Stranded proved Rob/Star and shot down R/R. Now it's time for BB/Rae to come into play.

**Chapter 13**

"Raven? What troubles you?" Elizabeth materialized and walked over to the young vampire Titan. She sat on her bed and waited for her to speak like a mother or older sister.

Raven sighed before speaking. "I don't think I can trust them… Not Robin at least…"

"He betrayed you?"

"He betrayed everyone. He took the bodies of our enemies and brought them to some lab to be studied like animals.." Raven was angered to no end but her monotone voice didn't express it well.

"Why would he do such a thing?"

"Because he's obsessed over some guy.. his hatred blinds his judgment.. He also doesn't trust me or Garfield.."

"And why do you think that is?" The vampire spirit asked.

Raven gave a light scoff as she poured some blood into her tea from a wine glass and drake. "The same reason people feared you. Our power, our darkness, our thirst, …everything…" Raven drank slowly and her violet eyes began to turn crimson. She put down her tea cup and drank the red liquid from the wine glass, letting it stay in her mouth before swallowing. "I can't trust him.. but perhaps my, so-called, best friend.."

"If you have no trust from her, you have none from any of them. Only Garfield."

Raven smiled, her fangs shinning like two pointed purls. "I will always have him"

Elizabeth nodded. "That you will me dear.. that you will" Elizabeth gave Raven a sisterly hug before standing and returning to the spirit world.

Raven stood as her features began to look normal and started to want out of her room and search for Starfire.

* * *

Beast Boy was walking to the garage, thinking the same thoughts as Raven. _"Can I trust them? Are they truly my friend?" _He thought that surely he could trust Cyborg. They were the best of friends. They had always been and it seemed they always would be. Could his change effect their friendship?

As he opened the door, the sights, sounds, and smells of work filled his senses. He had been in the garage before, but it held a new meaning for him now. Everything was more vivid. It all had so much more detail. He walked over to the T-car and knelt down to speak to Cyborg.

"How's it goin' ?" He asked with his usual wide smile.

Cyborg peeked his head out from under the car and gave the fakest smile in the world. "Ok" His face went back to emotionless and he went back under.

"um.. How's the car?" Beast Boy asked to not cause a silence.

"Great…"

"That's good…" The awkwardness was unbearable.

"Yeah…"

"um… Need anything?"

"from a leech? like a bite on the neck…" he muttered under his breath "No. I'm fine."

"Oh.. ok.. see ya around.." Beast Boy had heard the words with his heightened hearing, they tore through him. He turned and walked off. Cyborg didn't say anymore. He didn't need to, the green Titan's mind was made up. He had been shown the extent of his friends' loyalty.

* * *

In the living room, Starfire was watching a special on the Food Network when Raven silently came into the room.

"Hey Star." The blue clad vampire greeted.

Starfire nearly jumped out of her orange skin. She turned and replied, "h-hello Friend Raven." She gave her usual smile but her eyes were a bit different. They didn't show the joy they usually show. Robin had told her what he knew, or rather thought he knew, about vampires. He toned down his role with Lex Luthor. Besides, Starfire didn't even know who that was. She was frightened by her friends. She believed that two monsters had replaced them. Her logic was that Raven could now express her emotions. How was that possible when they have such dangerous consequences?

Starfire was frightened, but her warrior heritage taught her to burry it. "How are you friend?"

"Good," Raven said as she sat beside the girl on the couch. Starfire flinched slightly as she sat. Raven saw this and let out a sigh. "What did Robin tell you?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?" She was trying to play dumb. It wasn't a very good act.

"He told you something about me and Garfield didn't he? Probably some suppositious lie.."

"Love Richard does not lie" Starfire said defending him.

"He has before. Did he tell you Garfield and I are psychotic? That we would do anything for blood? Well? What untruths were told?" Raven said every word calmly as Starfire began to get irritated.

"He would not lie to me! You are!" Starfire stood up and looked down at Raven, who was still calm.

"He has before Koriand'r. This is no different. Garfield and I are quite normal. We just require blood every so often and are a bit stronger than humans. Don't you trust me?"

"Friend…Raven.. I.. I.. I must go check on my Fungore, Silkie." With that, she flew off to her room.

"_..I see how it is Koriand'r.." _Raven stood and walked back to her and Beast Boy's room. She had lost all trust in her friends. She had thought nothing could do that, but it did. They had drifted apart. Their fear and ignorance had pushed them apart. Raven was thinking about these things and how one person had always been there, and will always be there. _"Garfield,"_ she thought with a smile. He never had or would abandon her.

She approached the door to their room. She could faintly he 'World So Cold' by Mudvayne playing. She typed in the password, 229723. "BB X Rae," she said quietly with a smile. As went in she saw Beast Boy laying on the bed with his eyes closed, singing along. His voice was soothing, even when he screamed with Chad Gray on the stereo. Raven couldn't help but joining in with him, just as the song was ending. He sat up and embraced her and she hugged back and kissed him.

"We only have each other now," she said while pulling down her hood

"I know" He took off his gloves and caressed her cheek. "That's all I need."

"The same for me my love"

The two laid on the bed together and held each other as the music played on. However, this peace wouldn't last long. The alarm went off and they were forced to meet their teammates. Their former friends, the Teen Titans.

(How'd I do? Please review. And check out "Broken Home" and "Emotions" by tha most wonderful girl in tha world, Hoshi)


	14. XIV

Jerky: Blame lack of TT serious episodes and my love of my girlfriend for me bein' so slow.

Hoshi-ko: If anyone is upset about delayed chapters, file a complaint with me, we are now serving 0

Jerky: Be sure to check out BlackNapalm's fics.

**Chapter 14**

Beast Boy and Raven ran into the living room with the other Titans. No one spoke a word to the two vampires. The changeling and Goth stood by each other while the other three stood together. Beast Boy was wearing his new black trench coat that Raven gave him and held her hand.

"_Ignorant.." _Raven thought to herself.

Beast Boy could sense the way Raven felt and absentmindedly started to stroke the back of her hand with his thumb. Raven gave him a soft smile from beneath her hood.

"Tidus and Blood.." Robin said obviously. "Titans go!"

As the leader called, Raven opened a portal and Beast Boy and herself sank into it. Cyborg ran to the garage for the T-car, Robin flew out the window with Starfire with the aid of his glider cape and rockets.

* * *

In the streets of Jump City, night had fallen and so had many citizens. Tidus drained another of blood and snapped their neck before tossing them to the ground. The corpses bled little if at all as they fell limply to the ground. Fleeing crowds were nothing to the two men. Tidus would fly and capture two victims and toss one to Brother Blood. Red liquid ran from Blood's mouth and onto his clothes as he messily drank. Tidus, however, was more precise. He had mastered drinking over his many years of life and was free of any loose blood on his face.

"Our adversaries are very slow Brother," Tidus called to his partner as he placed his fingers on his witches blade.

"True.. I see you have another weapon.."

"Yes, I left my other blade in the body of that girl.. I don't think they'll come to us tonight.. Let us go to them."

The two were surrounded with their followers and disappeared into the shadows as Beast Boy and Raven came to the scene.

"Great Azar!…" Raven fell to her knees as she looked at the lifeless bodies. Beast Boy dropped with her and placed an arm around her to comfort her. There were bodies everywhere. Young and old, all races and walks of life lay slain before them. "We must find them!"

Beast Boy nodded and helped her to her feet. _"I still have your knife Tidus.. I can kill you.." _Beast Boy had the witches blade that stabbed Raven in his trench coat. The only thing that could slow or stop a vampire's healing process at an easy reach. _"Robin would probably like to have it.."_

As the others arrived, instantly Robin shouted at the two vampires. "What did you do!"

"Nothing" Beast Boy replied. "Tidus and Blood did this."

Raven spoke up. "Do you see us all as the same, Richard?"

Robin said nothing as he took to the sky; Starfire followed her love in flight. As the paramedics and police arrived, Cyborg spoke to Raven and Beast Boy. "He's just really messed up right now.

"I know" Beast Boy said "But aren't you for trying to comfort a couple of leaches?" He took Raven's hand in his and the two flew to the tower. As they flew overhead, Cyborg let out a heavy sigh and got back into his car.

* * *

At Titans' Tower, the small army of vampires were on the roof. The rooftop door gave little resistance as they streamed into the tower. They began to smash everything in their path. The couch was thrown through the window and the stove was turned on as they soaked the kitchen in gasoline. The flames trailed to the living room and burned the carpet. The doors to the elevator were ripped open and they poured into the shaft to reach the lower levels.

Tidus and Blood kept the rooms to themselves. Robin's was the first to be trashed.

"He shouldn't keep his toys lying around," Brother Blood said to his partner as he lifted the explosive disks with his powers and threw them. The room became an inferno. The window was blown out and almost everything was destroyed. Only a picture that survived was one of his parents above the leader's bed. All others of the team and his 'Batfamily' were fuel for the fire. Blood levitated the remaining photo to him and smashed the frame against the wall. "Today, they cry for you.."

"The sprinkler system has been disabled?" asked Tidus.

"Yes. We wouldn't want to stop such a beautiful sight" Blood said with a smirk.

"True friend.. true.." Tidus made his way to Starfire's room. Silkie saw the two man and immediately leaped out the window to avoid dying. As he fell, his worm mind told him this was a better end than the one that lied within the tower.

Back inside, Blood changed the Ashley Simpson AN: yech! Death to them bitches! CD in Starfire's stereo to one of his. As "Dig" by Mudvayne blared from the speakers, he began to use his powers to rip down the walls. Flames came in from Robin's room and the top structure began to collapse. Blood ripped out all of the supports and half of the top of the T fell off. As the rooms fell, they captured Silkie inside. He began to use the heat to his advantage and created a cocoon around himself for protection and metamorphosis.

"Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin's rooms have gone crashing down.. time for the rest.." Tidus floated to the changeling's old room and kicked down the door. "Empty… oh well." Tidus threw some burning pieces into the room and fire began to engulf it.

"Onward.." Blood commented and walked to Raven's, and Beast Boy's, room.

* * *

Robin was first to lay his eyes on the tower. "Oh my god…" The leader circled around the tower. Explosions were happening all over. He flew into a broken window and pulled out his bo staff. He eyed the vampires around him carefully. "Bring it!" he exclaimed as they leaped towards him. The Titan leader swung his staff into the heads of a few vampires before reaching into his utility belt. He didn't both to open his bird-a-rangs as he hurled them like straight suriken at his opponents. The vampires merely took the blows and continued on towards the boy wonder. "Shit…" Robin began to fight desperately. His opponents didn't feel pain or simply ignored it. Things were not looking good for him as he started to do his best to distance himself from them. "Stay back you fucks! Stay back!"

* * *

Cyborg jumped the bridge and fired the boosters on the T-car and flew to the Tower. He crashed through the doors and began to run over and hit everything in his path. He would worry about his 'baby' later. Now, he had to save his home and friends. The doors were ripped off and the vampires began to reach in for him. He held his breath, leaped through the windshield and turned. He fired his rockets and both sonic cannons at his vehicle. The once great T-car exploded in a huge fireball. "I've.. I've become a killer…" He dropped his head. However his grief wouldn't last long as flaming bodies ran towards him.

* * *

Starfire flew to the tower. She was shocked beyond belief at the damage. Instinctively, she flew around the tower for Robin. She wanted to help him, be with him, and if needed, die with him. She saw a glimpse of the boy wonder in a window. "Love Richard!" she called as she watched him get tossed around pitifully. Feeling her powers wavering from emotional distress, she begins to fly upwards. She climbs and goes faster, and faster, fearing that if she slows her boyfriend will die. As she's high above the clouds; she begins to absorb the sun's rays to the best of her ability. "I will save you Love! You shall not perish!"

* * *

Tidus kicked down Beast Boy and Raven's door. He searched the books on the shelf and examined the titles. Each time he found one that wasn't his target, it would be thrown over his shoulder. "Where is it?" He asked no one. "Damn it, where is that book!" The vampire ripped the shelf from the wall and threw it to the floor. "Ah… there you are… my parents…" A wicked smile crosses his lips as he stabs his witches blade through a book. Two screams of excruciating pain are heard throughout the tower. "Mother… Father… goodbye… stay out of this world…"

* * *

Starfire had absorbed all her body could take. Her eyes glowed a brilliant green and her skin had a golden shimmer. As her powers failed her, she rocketed toward the tower. She aimed herself for the window behind Robin and crashed through it. The vampires were knocked back by the force of her flight; Robin had to ram his staff into the floor to keep a hold. As the vampires began to stand once more, Starfire spoke to the young man she loved, "Love Richard… shield your eyes.." The Tamaranian shouted a battle cry and released a green blast that incinerated everything in it's path, including part of the tower. The top half of the building immediately collapsed and fell of the lower part. Starfire fell on the floor, completely exhausted.

"Kori," Robin yelled as he ran to her. He took her in his arm and jumped out of the falling building. He hoped and prayed that he would land safely in the remains of Titans' Tower. All the while one notion bothered him and enraged him beyond reason. The changeling and half demon vampires were nowhere to be found. He felt that they had abandoned the team. This obsessive teen was leaping to safety or death and he was worried about his trust in his teammates. "They will pay.. I swear on the graves of my parents.. they'll pay for betrayal..."


	15. Sorry for tha wait but you still have to

Nothin' new for a while. Sorry


	16. DD will be back

Darkest Dreams shall return.

-Jerky


End file.
